


KA故事（五）

by Leaf23333



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaf23333/pseuds/Leaf23333





	KA故事（五）

Arthit有一种感觉，kongphop在躲他，这种感觉很微妙，但他就是知道kongphop有心事。又一次，kongphop把他压在椅子上亲吻，情到浓时，自己的衬衣都快被他扒光，结果那个人突然来了一句学校有事，竟急匆匆地走了，留下Arthit一个人一脸茫然。  
很奇怪，他们依旧亲吻，拥抱，但仅止于此。也不是说Arthit天天期盼着两个人做爱做的事，但这一下子回到解放前是怎么回事。以前这个人还会缠着他蹭蹭摸摸，来真的之后这个人倒是规矩了，难道说kongphop得到了他之后发现不如想象与现实有落差，对他兴趣减淡了？如果真是这样的话......想到这里arthit握紧了拳头，他不会轻饶了他的。  
可是......Arthit喝了一口kongphop留下的可乐，时间过长，冰块化掉只剩下甜腻的口感。一旦成真，他又能怎样呢，那个人很多次对他说不是因为他是男的而喜欢，只是因为是他才喜欢。这也说明如果不是他，kongphop也会喜欢女的，会不会那个人实践之后发现了真正的取向，对他产生了生理上的排斥。Arthit的心沉了下去，没有气泡的可乐还是原来的可乐吗？

异地恋的不好就是不能及时沟通，无法知道恋人真正的想法。Arthit决定周末回学校找kongphop好好谈谈，无论结果是什么，他都会尊重他的想法。

Arthit事先没有跟kongphop说他会回来，抱着试探的心理，他想看看他出现在那个人面前是惊喜还是惊吓。他没想过自己有一天也会变成电视剧里那样怀疑丈夫出轨的怨夫形象。  
算了，这样是做什么，根本不符合他光明磊落的性格。Arthit拿出手机打算给那人打电话，刚要拨送，就看到kongphop跟一个高挑的女生走在一起，再仔细一看那身形有点熟悉，原来是派派琳，两个人边走边说说笑笑，就这样把Arthit略了过去。

Arthit的脚步已经不受控制跟了过去。

Kongphop和派派琳来到了吉他社，Arthit有些好奇，kongphop根本不会弹吉他，为什么要来这里。  
“叮~叮~”房间飘出了两个音符，Arthit鼓起勇气从门上小窗瞥了一眼，只这一眼他便失去了所有气力，kongphop抱着吉他坐在桌子上，仰着头，派派琳挡在他的身前，微微弯着腰。从Arthit的视角看来就像是一对恋人隔着吉他在接吻。  
Arthit无力地贴在门外的墙壁上，他很想踹开门看看他们到底在干什么。转念一想，kongphop明确地说过他不喜欢派派琳，一定是自己看错了，现在的自己不够理智，千万不能冲动，如果冲进去不是想的那样就辜负了kongphop的信任。他颤抖着掏出手机往外走了两步，打给了那个人，心里祈祷着千万不要说谎，千万不要说谎。  
“喂，学长。”  
Arthit屏住了呼吸，问出了一句，“kongphop，你现在在哪里？”  
“学长”kongphop的声音停顿了一下，带着一丝慌乱，“学长，我现在在学生会，待会儿有活动要组织。”  
一直绷紧的那根弦断了，arthit的胸腔里有一股怒意要往上冲，但是翻滚着翻滚着又突然平静了，只剩下了冷意。  
“这样啊，那你好好忙，我就是突然想问问你。”  
“嗯，那学长，我先忙，晚上再打给你。”

Arthit头也不回地走过了吉他社，里面谈话声隐约传来：“这样好吗？你对学长撒谎还不如实说。”  
“没事的，只要你不说，学长不会知道的。”  
“那你准备拿什么犒劳我啊。”

 

那天之后，Arthit再也没理过kongphop的消息。所有的信息，他都不回，所有的电话他都不接，一头扎进工作，甚至连隔壁部门的任务都去做，他需要麻痹自己，他需要习惯没有kongphop。

他在等着kongphop跟他摊牌。

Kongphop这边彻底慌了，一开始学长不回，他以为学长没有时间，可是三天了，那个人依旧没有回他，他顾不上第二天有课直接坐了车过来，敲了几下门没人回应，他也不敢进去等，就蜷坐在那人的门口。

学长后悔了吗？

光是想想kongphop的心就要千疮百孔。

Arthit回来已是深夜，konphop倚在墙上，神志困顿，隐约听到钥匙的声音，猛地清醒过来，学长正要推门进去。  
“学长。”  
Kongphop抓住那人的胳膊。  
“放开我。”arthit甩开了对方。  
“为什么？”kongphop眼睛泛红凄楚地望着他。  
“你为什么要问我？问问你自己。”arthit越说越气。  
如果不爱了就该早点说，不应该这样欺骗他。  
“我怎么了。”  
Kongphop再度拉住那人。  
“我们分手吧。”  
这句话在Arthit的心里盘亘着，在他看见kongphop的信息时，在他看见kongphop留下的牙刷时，在他看到任何与kongphop有关的事物时，它都会冒出来凌迟他的心，他现在已经能稍稍忍受着疼痛故作镇定地把它说出来了。  
Arthit没有再理他，直接推门进入房间。  
“我不准！”  
这种失控的感觉让kongphop发狂，他一下子把那人摁到门板上强硬地吻了上去。男人身上最本能的征服欲望占了上风，现在的他只想要Arthit屈服，只想堵住那张会吐出冰冷话语的嘴。

 

“啪！”  
Arthit狠心给了那人一耳光。搓了搓泛血的嘴唇，“你不觉得恶心吗？”  
亲过别人再来故作姿态有什么意思。

Kongphop像是被人从头到脚浇了一盆凉水，“原来是这样。”  
“原来是这样。”  
原来他所做的一切都是徒劳的，学长的爱是假的，学长的接纳是假的，学长还是放弃了他。  
“我知道了，我会走的。”  
他要停下追随那个人的脚步了，他要失去学长了，他终于累了，噩梦成真，心如刀割。

kongphop的背影消失在楼道的拐角处，Arthit终于松开了摁出血印的拳头，垂落的肩膀颤抖着，眼泪不受控制地流出，狭小的走廊里回荡着他苦苦压抑的呜咽声。

他大概不会再这么爱一个人了。

 

 

Kongphop大病了一场，缺了好几天课，M意识到了朋友的不对劲，等他细心询问的时候，发现他的朋友眼窝下陷憔悴了许多。  
“你跟Arthit学长发生什么事了？”  
“我们分手了。”  
“什么？”  
“学长后悔了。”kongphop把头陷进两臂之间，手指痛苦地抓挠自己的头发。  
“你要不要找学长好好谈谈，我看他上周末还问我你在哪里，还让我不要告诉你，说要给你个惊喜，看起来不像是后悔的样子。”  
“上周末？”kongphop抓住了关键信息。  
上周末，他并没有看到学长。  
蒙蒙黑雾中，他好像抓住了一丝光亮，有什么东西呼之欲出，他听见自己低哑颤抖的声音。  
“学长什么时候问你的？”  
“大概周六下午吧，我当时正好要去图书馆就看到了学长的信息。”  
Kongphop想起了那个电话，那个因为他撒谎心虚而格外记得的电话。  
“我好像知道为什么了。”  
M一脸疑惑地看着他突然振奋的好友，“你知道什么了？”  
Kongphop并没有回答他，急急忙忙地洗漱换衣服。没过几分钟，人就出门了。  
“我先走了，麻烦你走的时候帮我关好门。”  
“这家伙在搞什么？”M还是一脸懵逼。

 

派派琳正在吉他社练歌，kongphop冲了进来抱起了那把Fender木吉他就往外面跑。“kongphop,你不练歌啦？”  
“不了，有比这更重要的事。”kongphop的声音还留着，人已经没影了，他只想要见到学长，越快越好。

 

Arthit带着一天的疲累下了班，对他来说上班下班并没有什么意义，他甚至不希望回来，失恋的阴霾太大把他的心遮得一片漆黑。他机械地转动钥匙，打开门，然后他看到kongphop的笑脸出现在了眼前。  
“学长，你回来啦。”  
Arthit睁大了眼睛，他怀疑自己在做梦。  
Kongphop从微波炉里端出了蒸蛋。  
“你在干什么，我们已经分手了知不知道。”arthit的声音冷下来，他不想再看到这个人，他好不容易才忘了他一点点。  
“学长，你为什么要跟我分手？”kongphop把蒸蛋放在桌上，似笑非笑地看着这人。  
“为什么？你自己做的事，还要我说出口吗？”  
“我不明白。”kongphop步步紧逼。  
“你跟派派琳在一起为什么要骗我，背着我又弹吉他，又谈恋爱，那么开心，我不该放你自由吗？”  
“我没有骗学长。”  
果然承认了，arthit不想直面的残忍还是被剖开了。  
“那么我想问问学长，你怎么知道我跟派派琳一起弹吉他？”  
Kongphop朝向门口的arthit走来，他忍不住要拆穿这个人故作强硬的躯壳。  
“我...我看到了。”  
“在哪里。”  
“在......吉他社。”  
“什么时候？”  
“上周末。”  
arthit攥紧手里的公文包，不知所措，他不想承认他会干出偷窥恋人的这种事。  
“噗呲。”kongphop一下子笑了起来。  
“学长，你就是因为这件事才要跟我分手？”  
“你已经不爱我了，为什么不分手。”arthit有些摸不着那人的态度。  
“那学长你呢？你还爱我吗？”  
“我...现在说这些还有什么意义。”arthit有些恼怒，为什么这个人还不要脸的往这边凑。  
然后，他就被抱住了。  
“学长，我错了，我不该撒谎的，其实我只是在为你的生日做准备。”

“生日？”arthit突然想起他的生日就在这周。  
“那你为什么要撒谎？”  
“我只是在学曲子啊，我看你弹吉他的时候特别帅气就想要送一把吉他给你，又想到派派琳会弹才让她教我一首曲子。”  
Kongphop抬起头看着自己恋人的眼睛，认真地说了一句。  
“我想要把我的爱弹给你听。给你一个惊喜而已。”

Arthit的脸瞬间变红，一是为自己所做的事而羞愧，一是为kongphop直白的爱意而害羞。  
阴霾散去，他觉得自己再次被温暖的爱意包围，爱情就是这么奇妙，前一秒狂风暴雨，后一秒鸟语花香。

“那你为什么不愿意亲近我？”arthit还是羞耻地提出了这个一开始让他产生疑虑的问题。  
“学长我没有啊？我什么时候不想亲近你，我恨不得每时每刻都贴在学长身边。”  
Kongphop并没有明白学长话里的意思。  
“我是说....”  
“什么？”kongphop带着探询的目光。  
“你为什么不愿意跟我上床了？”arthit一咬牙将问题说了个明白。

“......”kongphop觉得他们之间真的是产生了天大的误会。  
“那是因为我心疼学长啊，每次和学长接吻，我都特别，特别想要抱学长，可我又怕控制不住自己伤害了学长，所以才刻意回避的。”  
“我还以为学长是因为和我上床后悔了。”  
Kongphop也不好意思地偏过头看着学长的肩膀。

Arthit的脸更红了，“你这家伙，矫情什么，想做就做呗，害得我兜了一大圈。”想想自我折腾的这半个月，arthit真是哭笑不得。

“那学长，我可以亲你吗？”kongphop的眼神带着甜度，再次看向了自己的爱人。  
Arthit微微点了点头。  
得到默许的人急不可耐地含住了红的快滴血的耳垂，他的暖暖甜的像块棉花糖，一直化到人心里去。

 

“暖暖，下次不准随便说分手了。”

木色的吉他树立在墙角。

kongphop把自己的身体埋入那人的温暖里，从背后抱着他的爱人，侧过脸，在那被吻肿的唇瓣上继续蹂躏着，来了一记深顶作为惩罚。

“kong~”arthit被极致的欢愉淹没只能无助地叫着那人的名字。

他被那人抱起，两人以相拥的姿态靠坐在床头，肌肤的大片相贴让arthit更加餍足，白皙的身体上印着深深浅浅的草莓痕，失而复得的满足让他更加努力地接纳着爱人的入侵，这一刻他的灵魂终于重归完整。


End file.
